


My Last Letter to You

by metalady



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Heaven, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Suicide, Tearjerker, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalady/pseuds/metalady
Summary: Mafuyu's last words to Yuuki were harsh, and deep inside he blamed himself for his lover's death. But Yuuki wants him to know that it's not Mafuyu's fault, so he writes him one last letter from the other side.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	My Last Letter to You

"Hey Mafu-kun! 

How you’ve been? We parted on such bad terms, and I didn’t want it to end up like that between us, so I decided to write you this. 

I should let you know that I’m alright, I’ve actually made it to what seems to be heaven, don’t know how, maybe it was your love that got me here. Is it silly to think that Mafu-kun? Although, seeing you go through all this agony because of what I’ve done was pure hell after all, but who am I to talk? The hell you went through was a thousand times worse, I know because I felt it all, I felt every cell of you burning to the ground, every imaginary needle that went through your heart since that day. 

I’m so sorry, sorry for everything I made you go through! Please stop blaming yourself for my passing, it’s not your fault, I promise! I’m the one to blame, it was my stupid mistake, and you were the one who payed the highest price eventually, it’s not fair to you, I’m so sorry… 

I needed to say this to you one last time Mafu-kun, I love you, and I will love you until the end of time. That’s why I want you to be happy, that’s why I need you to move on, that’s why I need you to not be hung up on me anymore, so you can be happy. 

You know, I’ve seen the concert the other day. All that pain that piled up inside of you, I felt it all at once, and I felt how hard it was for you to get those words out, as if you’re letting go of a small piece that belonged only to you and me. That’s why I came down there that day, for you. I was there with you on stage, did you feel me? Did you feel me holding you tightly?  
It was the first time since I passed that you’ve been able to let all that pain out, I’m so proud of you Mafu-kun. You need to let go of that pain to heal. And I hope you heal Mafu-kun, I hope that the hole in your heart will completely close, leaving only the warm memories from us. Because I missed your smile so much! After I left it became even rarer than usual, so it’s twice as precious to me.

You know, that song you wrote…it’s beautiful, thank you for writing it, thank you for singing it. Now I know that you will never forget me. Even though you forgot the clothes I wore when we went to see the ocean, even if you don’t remember the park where we kissed on the swings, I know now that you will always cherish a part of me inside, thanks to that beautiful song. 

He hasn’t told you yet, but let me tell you a secret, Ritsuka-chan is in love with you. I wish you could feel the warmth of his heart the way I feel it from here. Is this what you felt towards me once? Were your feelings as colorful and vibrant as his?  
You deserve love like that, so hold on to him and don’t let go. I’ll do anything I can from my side to keep him close to you and never leave you like I did…You deserve so much better than that. 

Please remember Mafu-kun, I’ll always be right by your side, I’ll always hold you tightly when you fall, even if you won’t feel it, I’ll be there. Maybe…Maybe that’s how I will be able to atone the pain I put you through, by being your guardian angel." 


End file.
